PriYuki Fan Club Goes Sohma Fan Club
by Ninja Fox of the Fire
Summary: One day, the Pri-Yuki representatives break club rules and go to Yuki's house. Upon meeting his colorful  and handsome  relatives, they decide to get to know the entire family. Ahh the comedy begins. Who knows? Maybe even fangirls have hearts of gold...


**Pri-Yuki Fan Club Goes Sohma Fan Club: The Tale that Was Never Told**

Pri-Yuki Fan Club Main Characters:

Motoko Minigawa- 3rd year representative

Minami Kinoshita- 2nd year representative

Mio Yamagishi- 1st year representative

Authoress's Greeting: Hello, I'm back at last! This fic is really fun to write, so I'm sure I won't have a problem with updating regularly. Woo hoo! Thanks to any readers of my previous work who might have returned for another story. To any new readers, welcome. Thank you all for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

_Italics=someone's thoughts. It should be pretty obvious of whose thoughts they are. At least, I try to keep it that way._

Chapter 1: Nurses We Shall Be!

"Shi-Shigure?" Motoko said, clearly shaken by the older man's attraction to her and her friends. _What a good looking man…Even if he is older, he could just take care of me…Oh, wait, isn't that a sugar daddy? Well, maybe he has a younger brother…WAIT! I must be faithful to Yuki! I hate this man! I hate him! YUUUKKKKIIIII!_

Shigure may usually be very hard to read, but he wasn't keeping his attraction for the girls a secret. _Yes! High school girls! _

Mio asked, "Are you a new teacher here? What are you doing at our school? Surely you're not old enough to be a parent of a high school student?"

His laugh was filled with perversion. The girls got the strange feeling that they were going to be molested, but if they had to be, they could find a far less attractive guy to do so... "No, but I am a guardian of a student here. He's my cousin."

"Really? Who?" Minami asked._ They let a guy like this be a __**guardian**_?

"Shigure, really, will you stop harassing my fellow students? It's embarrassing, and you would ruin them." Yuki slams a hall door into his "guardian's" face.

The three girls shot each other an incredulous look. _Poor Yuki, our Prince Charming, has to live with this pervert?_

"But…but…Yuki! That really hurt! And it's not like the girl's didn't want a piece of Gure's-" Before he could finish, Yuki kicked him to the ground with a swift one to the face. "Excuse Shigure's vulgarity. Honestly, we are nothing alike. I'm very sorry. Please don't report him to the police, although it would do him some good," the young Prince muttered the annoyed comment at the end of his apology. "Come on, stupid, our conference is over. You've tortured both Sensei and these girls enough for one day," he said with a zero smile. "Good bye, ladies."

The hall was deserted once they had left.

Mio pondered, "I wonder if all the Sohmas are so handsome…OF COURSE YUKI IS THE MOST HANDSOME OF ALL!"

Motoko got a look on her face that was so energetic is was scary. She jumped into the air and pumped her fists when she landed. "There's only one way to find out!" She took off running down the hallway. "Most importantly, if we follow them home, we get to see Yuki!"

"Wait, Motoko!" Mio called after her.

"Come on! We've gotta catch those Sohma!" Motoko cried.

"But if we follow Yuki home, then we'll be breaking rule number 2 of the Prince Yuki fan club!" Minami pointed out. (Rule 2: Do not enter the Prince's house)

"The other members don't have to know about it! Besides, there are three of us, so at least we're not breaking rule 3." (Rule 3: When you talk to the Prince, you must have at least two other members with you.)

Unfortunately, Yuki and Hatori were lost in the crowds of people miles ahead. Panting, the three girls retreated to their homes, crushed.

Mio sighed, "_I would have finally found out where Prince Yuki lives…"_

_Minami sighed, "I would have gotten to see Prince Yuki three different times today…"_

_Motoko sighed, "I would have kissed Prince Yuki behind the other girls' backs."_

They went to their beds with their hearts full of broken dreams and no hope for tomorrow. Finally, they fell into a troublesome sleep.

Shigure sat in his room that night, fantasizing rather than sleeping. "Ah, how I love toying with high school girls…" He couldn't take his desires and just had to return to the host club. He was pretty popular with the women there anyway.

The next day, the girls dragged themselves to first block P.E. Their spirits were lifted when Yuki entered the class. Unfortunately, no one ever got to talk in P.E. because it was too packed with tedious exercise. Ugh...Today was sprints.

Thirty minutes later, a circle of concerned girls crowded around Yuki, who has collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. It was yet another bronchial tube attack.

The P.E. coach called the school nurse in, but she didn't know what was wrong with him and did little to help. "No…I need our family doctor…" Yuki gasped. "He'll know what to do…"

Only a few minutes later, a gorgeous man with a stethoscope walked in.

_That can't be his doctor_, Minami thought.

_But…but he's too pretty to have a smart-person job!_ Motoko speculated. _Wow…he's handsome and smart…I wonder how old he is…WAIT! EYES FOR ONLY YUKI!_

The doctor went to Yuki and stooped over him. "Can you take the ride back to Shigure's house?"

"I guess I'll have to," Yuki whispered. "I might transform if I get much weaker."

The doctor stood up and addressed the P.E. coach. "Excuse me; I'm Hatori Sohma, the family doctor of the Sohmas. Yuki has been under my care since he was a child. I will be taking him back to his house until he gets over this attack." The coach nodded. Hatori picked Yuki up bridal-style. Yuki's strained face turned beet red.

_Poor Yuki…_Mio thought. "Hey, Motoko, he said he was a Sohma right? This is our chance!"

Motoko's eyes lit up. "Mission: Follow the Sohma Doctor to Get Close to Yuki! Let's move out!"

Seconds later, the girls were standing in front of the school nurse's office.

"Man, Motoko, if we get caught we could be expelled…"Minami realized.

"Then we'll go to another school."

"Yuki won't be at that school," Mio pointed out, suddenly debating on whether or not this was a good idea.

"We won't get caught." Motoko looked determined. She peeked into the office. "It's clear. Let's raid!"

The girls snatched two of the smallest nurse's uniforms from the faculty's closet. They were almost too cute for a school nurse to wear. _What…are they trying to turn the male teachers on or something?_

Minami caught a glimpse of Hatori as he was leaving the building at the end of the hall. "There he is!" The girls bolted after him with the uniforms in hand.

They had almost reached Hatori when he stepped into his car.

"Oh crap. Of course he would have driven here! How in the world are we going to catch them? We don't have a car," Motoko was heartbroken again.

"Quick! Our bikes!" Mio hissed.

They pedaled like they'd never pedaled before, but they barely, yet miraculously kept the car in sight.

"Wow, girls, it's really amazing that we're able to keep up with them. To be honest, I thought we would lose them and we'd have to just guess at where they went," Mio admitted.

"We can do anything with fan girl power!" Fire burned in Motoko's eyes.

(Note: This is impossible in reality. Do not attempt, no matter how much fan girl power you are fueled by.)

At last, mercifully, the car stopped. The girls were so sore and tired when the stepped off the bikes, that they were barely able to walk. They flailed around the yard for a few minutes before catching their breath.

"Um…But Motoko…Mio…How the heck are we supposed to get in the house?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that…" Mio whined.

"As I've said before, we can do anything with fan girl power!" Motoko was enthused again.

"But we don't want to break a window or something, Motoko! This is the Prince's house!" Mio scolded.

"Oh…right…Well then let's just try the door!"

Minami was skeptical. "Yeah right, like someone in Yuki-kun's house would be stupid enough to leave the door unlocked."

Motoko turned the knob. The door opened.

Minami was speechless.

"Wow…life is full of surprises," Mio stated the fact.

The girls…I mean, nurses, slipped into the house and gently shut the door. The slipped off their shoes so that they would make less noise. They weren't so concerned about doing so for mannerly purposes. After all, they were sneaking into someone's house.

"Um, I know we have fan girl power and all…but…what do we do now guys?" Mio whispered with uncertainty.

"Why, we go to Hatori and tell him that we're here to help care for Yuki!" To Motoko, the answer was quite obvious.

"But Motok…" Mio saved her breath. Motoko had already entered the Sohmas' living room. Yuki was lying on the couch with an ice pack on his head. His eyes were shut, and he appeared to be sleeping. He breathed much easier now. Hatori had pulled up a chair close to Yuki and was keeping a good eye on him. It wasn't unlikely that the bronchial attacks would start up again. He turned his head at the sound of approaching footsteps. He was alert. After all, Shigure didn't have six legs.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear any knocking earlier…Shigure didn't let you in, did he?"

Minami and Mio wished they could disappear. Their faces gave them away. _Busted already…_

Luckily, Motoko had already started lyi-I mean, explaining. "We are nurses from Yuki's school. We wanted to make sure he was recovering and help in any way that we can."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. Yuki is doing fine now, and I've pretty much taken care of everything." What can one say? Hatori is ever the reserved and down to earth type.

Motoko is too stubborn to give up that easily. "Oh, surely there is _something_ we can do for Yuki," she flashed Hatori a sickly sweet look.

"Yes, we'll do _anything_ for such a good student," Motoko and Mio joined in. Three girls shooting gazes of ice at him was about too much for the poor doctor to handle. It was enough to make him think that perhaps the snow would never melt and Kana's spring would never come. His usually calm and collected temperament gave way to nerves. "Really…please…just leave…"

"Hatori, why ever would you ask such young, radiant ladies to leave? You've really got to get out of the box a little every now and again. If you don't, I'm taking you back to the red light district. You'll be reliving our middle school days all over again. Surely you wouldn't like that demotion?" Shigure's voice echoed from the living room doorway.

The four of them turned. _HE_ was standing in the doorway! Now the girls were panicking. _Oh no…Not him again! And worse, we're in his house! There's no telling what he'll do to us! I mean, he __was__ just talking about the red light district! Eeek! We must stay pure for Prince Yuki!_

"No, Shigure, I wouldn't appreciate that at all. If I wanted to go somewhere like that, I'd do it on my own. Going with you at our age would just make it seem like we were _together_, if you know what I mean. Besides, I'm not a vulgar womanizer like you."

"Tori-san, stop being such a good guy. You make me feel even dirtier," Shigure scoffed.

"Good, you need to be ashamed. Now, anyway, um, well these nurses need to leave." _Yuki, please, please don't get weak over there. The last thing we need is for someone else to find out…_

Motoko, Mio, and Minami had all been listening to the men's conversation in a paralyzed sort of state. Now that they'd been mentioned, they snapped out of it. "But we're only here to"-

"Help, I know. But as I've told you, it's not needed. I appreciate it, but shouldn't you be returning to your jobs at the school?"

Shigure knew exactly why they needed to go, but oh, how he loves to give one a hard time. He'd cut Hatori some slack though. As for the girls…

He scoffed again. "You back for more?" He fingered a piece of Motoko's long hair. She turned beet red. _I belong to Yuki…Don't dirty me with your touch…_He eyed the other two. "Wow, all _three_ of you came. Well, who can blame you? How could a high school girl possibly resist a young man such as me?" Shigure loves to tease, but he **lives** to tease the naïve and youthful.

The three girls inched away defensively. "No, we're here to see Yuki," Mio took the straight-forward approach. The other two gritted their teeth with apprehension.

Hatori sighed. He was far too used to Shigure. _I just can't believe that I actually bought that they were nurses. I just barely bought it, but still…I thought maybe they were buriko _(old Japanese term for child-like woman)_..._ One can't blame him for kicking himself over gullibility. He is a doctor after all. He usually has better intuition and goes with his gut. Oh well, everyone has a slip up here and there.

Shigure chuckled, "Oh, you're here to see Yuki? I don't believe you…I think you're just embarrassed to admit that you're here to see me."

Hatori was a bit exasperated by this point. "Alright, you've had your fun Shigure."

He waved it off, still chuckling. "Alright, alright. I kid, I kid."

The three girls were in disbelief. _What kind of twisted sense of humor is that?_

Hatori read their minds. "Fortunately for mankind, there is no other creature on this Earth like Shigure."

"Tori-san, how can you say such things about me?" He cried on demand. Hatori just ignored him.

"Really, girls, can you at least wait until tomorrow to see Yuki? He needs to rest," Hatori tried to pacify them.

"Well of course he needs to rest! However, we're not going anywhere," Minami countered. _I want to watch over Yuki's graceful sleep…I want to be the first face he sees when he awakes from his peaceful slumber…_

Hatori opened his mouth to speak again when the front door slammed open. _Oh great…The TWO of them TOGETHER are REALLY impossible. Well…at least Ayame will listen to me once he calms down a little…_

Before Hatori's thoughts were even complete, the King, brother of the Prince, had already started his next royal and completely insane decree. "Shigure, your unwavering loyalty to me, is truly inspiring. I vow to never return to a gay bar alone again. I will only go there will you by my side, on a white horse with sprinkles lavishly falling where the royal steed shall tread."

"Oh Ayame…that sounds most romantic. I'll bring the Taiwanese oil and the batteries."

"All right!" They both laughed and flashed a thumbs up. Of course they were kidding. They were both as straight as a board…Well, maybe just a slightly bent board.

Hatori was looking for sensible, "Ayame, what are you trying to get at today?"

Ayame was like a little boy trying his hardest to impress his father. He always got that way when Hatori demanded it for some reason. "Well, if it wasn't for Shigure calling me, I wouldn't have known that my precious little brother's bronchial wounds that had been pierced by a unicorn's horn long ago were acting up again! Of course, the only thing that will heal them is my antidote of brotherly love! HAVE NO FEAR YUKI; AYAME WILL EMBRACE YOU LIKE HE NEVER HAS BEFORE!" He threw himself onto Yuki.

Mio was amazed. _Wow…Yuki is such a hard sleeper…He hasn't even stirred…_

The girls all got wide-eyed. _Wait a second…I DIDN'T KNOW YUKI-KUN HAD A BROTHER! And he's…he's…uh…Great because he's related to Yuki-kun…? Yeah! Of course he's great, but not as great as Pri-Yuki!_

Hatori raised his voice more than usual, "Ayame! Get off of him! He's having breathing trouble as it is, you idiot!"

_Ahh! Yuki! Don't die! Don't die!_

Hatori dragged Ayame off of Yuki. Ayame fell to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry, my beloved petit frère! Here, let me kiss you better!"

_HUH? IS HE INCES—_

Hatori stopped him in the nick of time. "No. Stay away from Yuki until he wakes up. In fact, please go outside for the time being."

"Awww, but Tori…" He sulked his way out the front door.

"I'm sorry, Aya, Tori is so mean sometimes isn't he?" Shigure and Ayame both gushed tears and whined.

"Yeah, yeah…Oh, and take these three girls with you while you're at it. Really, you three should get home. School was out almost an hour ago. Your parents are probably starting to worry." (Tohru is at work and who knows where Kyo is…)

Shigure whispered into Ayame's ear. Before the trio had time to protest, Ayame grabbed them all by the hand. "Fellow Yuki admirers! Come, come, with me! Join me in my quest!"

_Thank goodness Yuki is such a hard sleeper…I would die if he heard that…_

And just like that, Shigure, Ayame, Mio, Motoko, and Minami all ended up in the Sohma's front yard. The girls were dumbstruck again.

"I hate to break it to you, but Tori-san is being a knight in stiff-fitting armor, so there is no way that any of us can whisk beloved Yuki away today. However, if you were to humbly accept positions in my shop, I could get you royal connections." Ayame flashed a blindingly white grin. "After all, it's the least I can do for other 110% Yuki devotees. WE MUST UNITE!"

"You-you mean you'd help us see Yuki?" Mio was in disbelief.

"Why, of course! As long as you don't try to steal my position of the MOST DEVOTED TO YUKI! NO ONE CAN BEST MY BROTHERLY PASSIONS!"

The girls all shot each other greedy glances. "Ok, we won't. We'll work for you. You've got a deal." _But we will forever be Yuki's most devoted fans…Ahaha!_

Ayame clapped his hands together. "Then it is officially sealed within the roots of Shigure's mystical front yard! Arrive promptly at this address tomorrow at 4 o'clock." He enthusiastically handed them a slip of paper containing the address of his shop.

Shigure was also enthused with the deal. "Ooh, this means I'll be paying Aya's shop even MORE visits."He got right in the group's faces. The whispered words were heavy on his tongue, and full of lust. The humor in his tone was well hidden. "I'll see you there."

_Aaaaahhhhh!_

And with that, the girls sprinted for their lives away from that man.

"You forgot your bikes!" Now Shigure was laughing as the girls were bursting through the trees surrounding the home.

They didn't answer. They didn't care. They kept running until they made it to the street to begin the long trek home.

Minami exploded, "That man is such a creep! We should press charges!"

Mio was more sensible. "Well, we were trespassing…so he could just as easily press charges on us. Besides, we don't want for Yuki to have to suffer because his guardian got put in the slammer on our accounts!"

Motoko's wheels were turning. "Eh, forget about him. We just accepted a job with Yuki's brother. We'll keep on the family's good side. After all, they're Yuki's relatives! Guys, this job is an even better opportunity for us to see Yuki!" Her eyes shone.

Mio chimed in, "Yeah, you're right! And…um…" She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. "Well…not that they compare to Yuki…but everyone in Yuki-kun's family is so good-looking!"

She said it. She said what they all couldn't help thinking.

Minami surrendered. "Well, that Shigure is still a creep, but yeah…they really are…"

Motoko's eyes were still shining. "I just got a brilliant idea! In order to be even better Yuki fans, we should become fans of his entire family!"

Minami mumbled, "Uh…I don't quite follow."

Mio agreed, "Yeah, how is that being more supportive of Yuki? Then we wouldn't be solely devoted to him."

Motoko sighed. "Don't you guys see? Everything would still revolve around Yuki! By becoming fans of his family, we would be giving him even more support by accepting his relatives. We would get to learn even more about him! We shall be fans of the Sohmas with Yuki on the center throne! We shall adore all Sohmas, but above all, Yuki! By getting to know his kin, we can better understand Yuki! We will have so much more to talk to him about! We will have such an advantage over the regular Pri-Yuki members! From this day forward, we are a subdivision of the Pri-Yuki Fan Club: we are the Sohma Fan Club!"

Motoko continued, "Starting tomorrow, we will be seamstresses at Yuki's brother, Ayame Sohma's, shop. Our duties will start then. I will make up a new handbook for our Fan Club tonight."

Mio and Minami had caught on to the new idea. They were anxious to begin their new duties as Sohma Fan Club members.

The three girls cried out in giddy unison, "WE ARE THE SOHMA FAN CLUB!"

Chapter 1 End

Authoress's Note: Thank you so much for reading. Reviews (both comments and constructive criticism) are much appreciated. I really like getting feedback from readers.

Also, I apologize if the way this story was written bothers anyone. I know it's not exactly written properly, but I'm considering turning the story into a fan art manga as well, so I wanted to write it more simply so that it could be more easily changed into a manga script.

The next chapter shall be entitled Chapter 2: Seamstresses We Shall Be! The wacky work in Ayame's shop begins! What will happen next? DadadaDA. This fic is SO fun to write! See you next time!

-Ninja Fox of the Fire


End file.
